


MEAT MEAT MEAT!!!!!

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: SASO 2016, bonus round 2, meat war, training camp bbq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5225246#cmt5225246">PROMPT</a>
</p><p> </p><p>The prompt is a caption of Bokuto telling Hinata that they need to have their meat war in the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEAT MEAT MEAT!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... meat war. 
> 
> I had to put Akaashi in this... like... When there's Bokuto, I need either Kuroo or Akaashi or both to be there.
> 
> Rated T for that one word. lol

Bokuto had just finished the last practice match of the training camp, and he was starving! Everyone could hear his stomach growling, and he was not ashamed to be drooling like a wild animal that was about to eat their prey.  He went outside to where all the barbeque grills were and stared at the meat and vegetables the managers had put out. Bokuto was super excited to finally be able to eat his favorite food.  He was just about to dive in when Hinata popped out of nowhere.

 

"I won't lose next time, Bokuto-san!" Hinata exclaimed.

 

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on! I won't lose either!" Bokuto exclaimed back. He actually looked pretty cool until his stomach growled.  Bokuto started drooling.  He heard Hinata's stomach growl too, so he looked at the grill near them and said, "But before that… We need to have our meat war, Hinata!!"

 

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "UWOOOOHHH!!! You’re on Bokuto-san!”

 

“That’s the spirit, Hinata!” Bokuto yelled out. 

 

Once again, Bokuto was about to dive for the meat when a calm, collected voice said, “You can’t eat yet, Bokuto-san.” 

 

Bokuto looked up and saw that Akaashi was giving him a disapproving look. “But Akaaaaashiiiiii….” Bokuto whined.

 

“No ‘but’s Bokuto-san. Be a good role model to the underclassmen.” Akaashi turned to Hinata. “You’ll have to wait until Nekomata sensei gives a short speech.  Knowing him, it won’t take long. Hold out until then, okay?”

 

Hinata nodded vigorously. “Of course, Akaashi-san! I’ll wait patiently as –“ Hinata was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling.

 

Akaashi smiled at his enthusiasm and slight embarrassment as Bokuto roared in laughter. “Don’t worry Hinata!” Bokuto exclaimed as he (lightly) smacked Hinata’s back, “We’ll eat soon! Not everyone can control their growling sto-“ Bokuto was cut off by the sound of both his and Hinata’s stomachs growling.

 

Akaashi chuckled and walked away while shaking his head.  When Bokuto was going to continue talking to Hinata, he heard Nekomata sensei clear his throat to get everyone’s attention.  Players from all the schools gathered around him and the other coaches.

 

“You guys did a wonderful job this past week. I know that a lot of you have learned new things and grew more as an individual and as a team.  I won’t hold you back any longer. Pig out and enjoy your meal!!” Nekomata sensei said.

 

Everyone cheered and started filling their plates with food.  Bokuto and Hinata both had sparkly eyes.  They went to everyone’s grill and stole meat.  Various accusations can be heard throughout the sea of volleyball players.  Some of them include:

 

“Hinata you idiot! That was my piece of meat!”

 

“Bokuto you asshole! That was ours!”

 

“Hinata! Slow down! You’re going to choke!”

 

“Bokuto-san, you’ll get fat and won’t be able to spike if you eat so much.”

 

~~~

As the day was ending, Bokuto and Hinata could be seen in a corner.  Both of them were so round that the others had to roll them back to the rooms.  Even though their stomachs looked painful, the two were fast asleep.  The winners of the meat war are Bokuto and Hinata.  Everyone else were too busy dealing with them that they barely ate enough.  It is definitely safe to say that Bokuto and Hinata are in deep trouble from their team moms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@maki-chan-senpai](http://maki-chan-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
